The Birthday Synchronicity
"The Birthday Synchronicity" is the eleventh episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, December 15, 2016. Summary Bernadette is taken to the hospital to have her baby. Sheldon and Amy are trying to have Amy's birthday sex. Extended Plot Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Stuart are heading to the while Bernadette has another . Raj wants to drive like he's in India. Howard tells him to stop and tells Bernadette how much he s her. Raj replies that he loves him too. Sheldon wakes up Amy just after to her a " ". Amy is touched until Sheldon blows a birthday in her . She takes the horn and tells him that he can have it back in the . Sheldon hands her his and opens up her birthday , a framed functional of his . She loves it. Sheldon points to the bright spot on the because he was thinking of her. Amy him and then Sheldon asks if they are starting their birthday festivities part of her the . Sheldon moves in on her while wearing his come-hither bottoms. Penny knocks on the door announcing that Bernadette was heading to the hospital. Amy says they should stop. Sheldon agrees and says that due to and looming coitus, it was a banner night for . Amy smiles at him. Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Stuart make it to the hospital. Althea the (from the pilot and other episodes) makes cracks asking about the three and one whether this was some " " nonsense. No Howard is the though he doesn't know how far apart her contractions are. Raj does. Twelve . The nurse wonders why they came so early. They also tell her that they don't know what the is of the baby though Raj knows. He tells his creepy on why he knows. Althea sends them until the the contractions are five minutes apart for about an hour. When Raj tries to over complicate the time of her contractions, the nurse suggests a . Sheldon, Amy Leonard, and Penny are heading down the steps. Sheldon didn't want to look foolish if Howard started handing out , so he had to find his . Leonard then forgot his . Penny gets a call that it's a . Amy sighs that first s can take a while. Sheldon then wants to reconsider the Flash he bought. Amy wants to head back to their apartment, while Penny suggest that they go to a . Sheldon tells Amy that since its her birthday, she should decide. Now Penny gets excited and says that they should head to a . No. Leonard then states that they want to go have sex. Penny calls it their annual birthday spectacular as she sends them off to have . Leonard and Penny head off to get with her sexy little . Back in their kitchen, Raj is filming a nervous set of soon-to-be-parents. Raj comments that she just wasn't ready to make the right entrance that Raj understands. Howard tells him to turn it off, while Raj is doing it for the baby. He says that someday she is going to see the film. Oops. Bernadette and Howard are disappointed that Raj let it slip that they are having a girl. Raj ruined the surprise and he also had already told Stuart. Back in Shamy's bedroom, Amy asks where were they. Sheldon described and it as kissing like randy teenagers and that Amy's nose whistles. She apologized while Sheldon then called her a sexy little tea kettle. They try again and Sheldon thinks that it was being forced like all the Pirates of the Caribbean sequels. Amy realizes that the mood is different. Sheldon still wants to continue since Leonard and Penny are probably engaging and he doesn't want to disappoint them. Sheldon does want to continue since it is her birthday; however, Amy has a little surprise that might get them back on track. Sheldon thinks that it is something to do with trains. No. Leonard comes out with his spare inhaler and ask Penny if they want to have sex. As they start to kiss, Raj knocks on the door. Raj got thrown out for telling them that the baby is a girl. Oops he did it again. Penny asks that if they are quiet, he might go away. Raj heard that. At Sheldon and Amy's apartment, Sheldon has his eyes closed as Amy comes out in a Harry Potter robe posing in the doorway. She thought that Harry Potter could make things hotter. Sheldon is impressed, Woozers! She goes back to get him his robe. Sheldon calls her a naughty girl because wizards from different dorms will be sleeping together. Then he is a bit annoyed that she went to a Harry Potter Wizarding World theme park without him. She then asks if he wants to argue on her birthday. Sheldon doesn't want to and they start to kiss. There's a not at the door. Amy sticks her head out the door and asks if this intrusion was about the about the baby. Raj replies that people keep kicking him out of places. Amy tells him to get use to it and slams the door. Then Penny runs out of 4A out yelling that they are all head toward the hospital because Bernadette's water broke. Amy shouts that they have got to be kidding. wants to be punished. Howard and Bernadette head to the hospital with Stuart at the wheel. Howard thinks that Stuart is driving like an old man, while Stuart says that eh can't see everything. As another contraction hits Bernadette, she yells at him that the gas pedal is on the right. Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, Penny, and Raj are in the car heading there themselves. Penny says that it's cool that the baby will be born on Amy's birthday, She complains that she thought the baby was supposed to ruin their sex life and not hers. Raj them complains that he should be there helping them out since he has been doing it for nine months. It only took Howard five minutes to conceive it which surprised Sheldon, but pleased Amy. They end up discussing the interruptions of the their sex lives and how long it took. Howard helps Bernadette through another contraction. She wants some ice chips; however, Stuart finished them. He goes out to get some and Howard tells him to no come back. Howard and Bernadette discuss names. Howard wanted Wally Wolowitz if it was a boy. Bernadette suggests naming her after his mother, but she hated that name. Her middle name? Melvina. Howard really missed her and thinks that she would have been a great grandma. The gang is waiting while Leonard cannot believe that Howard was gong to be a father. Amy adds that Penny is the one who introduced Bernadette to Howard. Penny quips asking how many times does she have say that she is sorry. Then they all consider how far them have come since Penny moved in and that they all have a lot to be proud of. Raj gets mad that they all think he has done nothing. Stuart tries to console him and then Raj complains that he is as awesome as pasty-faced comic book store owner. Raj leaves and Leonard apologizes. Stuart is fine because he is in a hospital and is not the patient. Howard is now walking Bernadette around and telling her to remember what she learned in birthing class. Yelling she complains that she thought it was stupid and she was right. Raj peeks in, hears Bernadette's next rant that she wants to snap off her uterus. He nods and leaves. Raj returns to the waiting room. Penny starts to tell Raj all the things he has accomplished like now being able to talk to females. Raj thinks sarcastically that now he can talk to them about breaking up with him. Stuart tells him that at least he can be a dog owner. Later Penny returns with two bags of M&M's. One of them was Raj's. Howard comes in and announces the birth of their daughter, Halley named after Halley's comet. Also like the comment, Bernadette is not having sex with him again for 75 years. Howard can't wait for They are all so happy for Halley to meet her aunts and uncles and Godfather (Raj). Raj is ecstatic that he has a dog and a godchild. Peeking into the baby nursery, they see all the new individuals. Sheldon thinks that some will be successful and others will be homeless. They all wonder which one Halley is. All the babies look the same to Amy. Raj is sure he knows since it's his goddaughter. Then they hear one that cries like Debbie Wolowitz. Raj remarks, "That one." Amy and Sheldon are returning from the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter dressed appropriately having had a fun day. Amy thinks that he would be tired. Sheldon replies, "I saw a magical train and reported a guy for cutting in line. If that's not foreplay. I don't know what is." They both race into their apartment for a romantic evening. Credits * Guest starring: ** Vernee Watson as Althea ** Pamela Adlon as Halley (Voice Only) * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Eric Kaplan and Tara Hernandez * Story: Chuck Lorre, Steve Holland and Maria Ferrari Notes *'Title Reference:' Howard and Bernadette's baby girl Halley ends up with the same birthday as Amy. *Taping date: November 22, 2016 *This episode was watched by 15.96 million people with a rating of 3.4 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia * One year of Amy having and Sheldon "gives it to her" again. * Bernadette gives birth to her baby, a girl named Halley. * Howard and Bernadette's baby will share a birthday with Amy. * The birth gets in the way of both Leonard and Penny and Sheldon and Amy having some intimate time together. * Amy dresses in Harry Potter robes before she has birthday coitus with Sheldon. She wears Hufflepuff Robes, while she gives Sheldon Gryffindor robes. * Halley has a voice only actress listed to portray her, Pamela Adlon. * Vernee Watson as Althea has been playing a nurse on TBBT since the Pilot. This is her first appearance since "The Werewolf Transformation" (S5E18), a span of 113 episodes. * Howard's mother was revealed to have always had candy in her pockets, and her middle name was "Melvina". * This episode also aired the same night as the release of the new Star Wars Anthology film, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. However, unlike last year's episode "The Opening Night Excitation", which both referenced and tied-in the then newly released "Star Wars: The Force Awakens," this episode made no mention or reference to the movie at all. However, as Halley was born on December 15, she could be considered a "Star Wars" baby. * Bernadette does not share any scenes with the Lenny and Shamy duos. Quotes :Sheldon: Amy? Amy? Wake up. :Amy: Wh…what’s wrong? :Sheldon: It’s midnight. Happy Birthday. :Amy: Sheldon. :Sheldon: {Honks birthday horn.] Honk! :Amy: Okay, you can have this back in the morning. :Sheldon: This is for you. I was going to wrap it, but touching Scotch tape gives me the heebie-jeebies. :Amy: I’ll put that on the list with peaches and felt. What is it? :Sheldon: A functional MRI of my brain. I did Sudoki before they took it so I’d be ripped. :Amy: I love it. Thank you. :Sheldon: And it’s not just an MRI. The frontal orbital cortex is lit up because I was thinking of you. :Amy: Sheldon. Kiss. :Sheldon: We seem to be moving on to the annual coitus portion of your birthday festivities. :Amy: Is that okay? :Sheldon: I didn’t put on my come-hither plaid PJS’s for nothing. :Amy: You hate Scotch tape, but you love Scotch plaid. You are a mystery. starts. :Penny: Knocking. Guys, wake up. Bernadette’s having her baby. Leonard: Come on. We’re going to the hospital. :Amy: I guess…I guess we should stop. :Sheldon: Yeah, I’m afraid so. Child birth. Looming coitus? This is a banner night for female genetics. smiles. ---- :Althea: Now I see three of you. Do we know the father, or is this some Mama Mia nonsense? :Howard: I’m the father. Althea: Okay, Dad, how far apart are the contractions? Howard: No idea. Ask him. :Raj: Twelve minutes. Althea: Twelve minutes? Why are you here? :Stuart: Aren’t we supposed to get here an hour and a half early? Althea: This is the hospital, not the airport. :Bernadette: I’m sorry. It’s our first time. Althea: It’s okay. The little one will be here before you know it. Do you know what we’re having? Howard: No. we’re keeping it a surprise. Althea: Old school. Nice. Bernadette: Not that old school. He knows. Raj: You see, I was at the doctor’s office and the folder was right there, so I took a peek… Howard: And talking like this doesn’t make it sound less creepy. Althea: Sweetheart, go home. Come back when the contractions are five minutes apart for an hour. Raj: That’s ambiguous. Is that five minutes apart starting at the top of the hour apart or is that five minutes with the first contraction so essentially like sixty-five minutes. Althea: I’m just throwing this out, but home births are very popular these days. ---- :Sheldon: Wolowitz might hand out cigars. I had to find my bubble gum cigar so I could join in without looking foolish. ---- :Amy: So…where were we? :Sheldon: Well, I believe we were kissing like randy teenagers and your nose was whistling ever so slightly. :Amy: I’m sorry. :Sheldon: Oh, don’t be. You were like a foxy tea kettle. :Amy: Laughs. Well, shall we start over? :Sheldon: Very well. :Amy: What’s wrong. :Sheldon: I’m not sure. Earlier tonight things began organically and now it’s being forced like all the “Pirates of the Caribbean” sequels . :Amy: Okay, that makes sense. I mean, the mood’s a little different now. We-we don’t have to rush. :Sheldon: Oh, okay, I know that Leonard and Penny think we’re doing it and I don’t want to disappoint them. :Amy: And the mood continues to change. :Sheldon: No, and also, I don’t want to disappoint you. I…You know, come on, it’s your birthday. I can soldier through this. :Amy: Ho..hold it. I think I might have a little surprise that might get things back on track. :Sheldon: Intriguing. Is “back on track” a hint that it has something to do with trains? :Amy: No. :Sheldon: Because if it did have to do with trains and you were gonna give… :Amy: It’s not about trains! :Sheldon: Oh, not even a cozy sleeper on the Orient Express? :Amy: Stop talking about trains! :Sheldon: Who’s killing the mood now? ---- :Sheldon: Can I look yet? :Amy: One second. All right you can open your eyes. I thought I’d let Harry Potter make things hotter. Giggles. :Sheldon: Wowza. :Amy: I got a Gryffindor robe for you. :Sheldon: Oh… A Gryffindor sleeping with a Hufflepuff? How scandalous. You naughty girl. You went to the Wizarding World theme park without me. :Amy: I did. Am I in trouble? :Sheldon: Yes you’re in trouble…. You went to the Wizarding World without me. :Amy: Wait. What just happened? :Sheldon: You know. I’ve been planning to go. :Amy: Sheldon, do you really want to argue with me on my birthday? :Sheldon: Oh, you’re right. I’m sorry. Kiss. :Amy: Oh, Happy Birthday to me! Raj: Knocking. Hello… :Amy: the door. Is this about the baby? Raj: No. People just keep kicking me out wherever I go. :Amy: Good. Then you’re used to this. :Penny: out of 4A/. Hey, Bernadette’s water broke. :Leonard: Come on. Everybody to the hospital. :Amy: You’ve got to be kidding me! ---- Howard: Just try to relax. We’ll be there any minute. Stuart, stop driving like an old man. Speed up a little. Stuart: I’m not an old man! I just can’t see at night. Bernadette: Groaning. Here comes another one. Hey, squinty. The gas pedal’s on the right. Stuart: All right, hang on. If you see any pedestrians, just call ‘em out. ---- :Amy: Yeah, but I thought this baby was supposed to ruin their sex life, not mine. ---- Howard: Deep breaths. Slow breaths. Bernadette: I’m so thirsty. Give me more ice chips. Stuart: Crunching. Sorry, I thought these were room ice chips. I’ll go get some more. Howard: Uh, Stuart. While you’re out there, don’t come back. Stuart: Okay. Howard: So, what are we gonna name this kid? Now that we know she’s a girl, it kind of ruins my plan for Wally Wolowicz. Bernadette: Could name her after your mom. Howard: Debbie? {Chuckles.] No. She hated that name. Bernadette: Did she have a middle name? Howard: Melvina. Bernadette: Let’s keep thinking. Howard: Hmm. Bernadette: Ah. Howard: It sucks that she’s not here. Bernadette: I know. Howard: Hmm. She would’ve been the best grandma. Bernadette: She did always have candy in her pocket. Howard: Yeah. I was twenty years old before I figured out Tootsie Rolls weren’t naturally warm. Bernadette: I didn’t know her five minutes and she asked, “Are you a Milky Way or a Snickers girl?” Howard: Thank God you answered right, we wouldn’t be here today. ---- Howard: Come on, Bernie, breathe. Remember what you learned in birthing class. Bernadette: I remember thinking, “this is stupid” and I was right! Howard: Do you want me to get the nurse? Bernadette: No! If one more person puts their fingers near my uterus, I’m gonna cross my legs and snap ‘em off! Howard: Thank God you answered right, we wouldn’t be here today. ---- Howard: She’s here. The baby’s here. :Penny: Oh! Raj: Congratulations! :Amy: How’s Bernadette? Howard: Tired, but great. They’re both great. :Penny: Does the baby have a name yet? Howard: We have named her Halley. :Penny: Oh! Leonard: Like Halley’s comet? Howard: Exactly. Also like the comet, Bernadette said she’s not gonna have sex with me for another 75 years. :Amy: That’s not a real thing, he’s just joking. Howard: I’m gonna get back. Thank you for staying up, I can’t wait for Halley to meet her new aunts and uncles and godfather. Raj: Really? Howard: Of course. Raj: You hear that Stuart? I’ve got a dog and a godchild, you have nothing! ---- :Penny: Oh look at all the babies! :Sheldon: Some may be successful, some may be homeless. It’s fun to think about. Leonard: I wonder which one’s Halley. :Amy: Kind of hard to see the names. Penny: Mm, that one kind of looks like Bernadette. :Amy: They all look the same to me. Raj: Guys, she’s my goddaughter, I think I’ll know when I see her. Halley: Wolowitz cry. Raj: That one. ---- :Amy: Well, that was quite a day. :Sheldon: It was. Bernadette had her baby, I made it to Wizarding World, and now it is time to complete your birthday celebration. Hankius Pankius. :Amy: I was afraid you’d be too tired. :Sheldon: Amy, I just saw a magic train and reported somebody for cutting in line. If that’s not foreplay, I don’t know what is. run into the apartment. ---- Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. AmySF.png|Set selfie. PH1.png Kev1.png Woloramo.png HPAmy.png| ShamyII.png HWB.png AB1.png AB2.png AB3.png AB4.png AB5.png AB6.png WHW1.jpg CT24.jpg CT23.jpg CT10.JPG CT9.jpg CT8.jpg CT7.jpg CT5.jpg CT4.jpg CT21.jpg CT13.jpg CT14.jpg CT12.jpg CT22.jpg CT6.jpg cv14.jpg CT16.JPG cv15.jpg cv16.jpg cv17.jpg CT20.jpg CT19.jpg CT18.jpg Cv19.jpg CT15.JPG CT17.jpg CT11.jpg CT2.jpg CT1.jpg CT3.jpg BerniePreg.png|Melissa is not. Nursery.jpg|On set hospital nursery. Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 10 Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:2016 Category:December Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:December Category:December 2016 Category:The Apartment Building Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Winter Episodes Category:Winter 2016 Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Possible Shamy coitus Category:Winter Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Hofstadter family Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Winter episodes Category:Stuart Category:Stuart Appearance (Season 10) Category:Christopher Lloyd Category:Baby Wolowitz being born Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:Shamy coitus Category:Birthdays